Thunder and HaruChan
by Kaye-Chan
Summary: Haruhi's all alone in a thunderstorm, so tamaki goes to help. THIS is so fluffy! i lub tamaki. little bit of blood. small swearing. i was talked into continueing this, so maybe more in the near future. idk...
1. Part 1

Haruhi

I curled under the covers as tight as I could. CRASH! "WAAAAH!" I sobbed into my pillow. I hate thunder storms. I was trying to block out the storm the usual way- hiding under the covers crying. This is the biggest storm I've ever seen. The wind pounded water on my little apartment. Of course dad was stuck at the shop. The storm was too bad to drive in. FLASH! BANG! "A-AAAH!"

Tamaki

Haruhi had been acting weird during the day and now I knew why. She had mentioned before how her dad has to work late tonight. We (the host club) hadn't thought much of it, but that was before we knew about the storm. Haruhi was in her apartment. ALONE. In the biggest storm of the last 3 decades.

I was running as fast as I could. Who knows what that girl was going through? I was running to the apartment complex, concern for Haruhi taking over. I was about a mile away when the hail started. "Hail? It's 82 out here!" After thinking it over for a few seconds, I decided that whatever damage the hail did to me, Haruhi would feel worse. The hail pelted my skin all over. My head was bleeding a little, but I was just a few blocks away from Haruhi. I kept running at full speed.

Finally, I found her building. I ran up to the second floor and burst into her room. With just a quick scan of the room, I found Haruhi hiding under the covers, crying into her pillow. "HARUHI!"

THIRD PERSON

"T-Tama-(BANG) AHH!" *sobs* Haruhi jumped into the wet, bloody, Tamaki's arms. "S-Sempai… your head, it's bleeding… Why did you come here?" she said looking up at Tamaki.

"Don't worry, my princess. I shall always come to your side." Once again, Tamaki's magic flowers fabricated out of nowhere. 'How does he even do that?' Tamaki picked her up and carried her bridal style to the couch. Still holding her, he put his head phones on her to drown out the thunder.

They sat like that for 2 hours before Tamaki fell asleep. Quite possibly from blood loss.

"Tamaki – sempai?" Haruhi said worriedly. He stirred slightly but fell back to sleep. 'Thank goodness he's not too severely injured.' Haruhi left to go find the first aid kit, leaving her bloodied prince.

First fic ever so be nice, kk? Not a very good author,, but I'm terrified of thunder storms and there'sa big one right nao. If I must suffer haru chan will suffer with me.  
yes, because I'm sure that whoever does the copyright checks the results of our demented imaginations for COPYRIGHT violations. So ya. As much as I want OHHC, its not mine *SOB* there I said it!  
Btw it's a very long oneshot


	2. Part 2

Thunder and Haru-chan - part two

Thanks to KageNoNeko for encouraging me to continue this story.

Haruhi sat at the foot of her bed, gazing at Tamaki's unconscious form. Guilt kept washing over her like a tsunami. Tamaki had hurt himself helping her. Why did her idiot "father" keep doing these things? Was he trying to guilt her to death? Haruhi almost fell off the bed when Tamaki stirred. What was she so worried about? He was just her idiot sempai. JUST an idiot. Haruhi looked up to her ceiling. 'Dear mom in heaven, WHAT on EARTH is going on?'

Tamaki let out a slight moan. He had no clue where he was, his head hurt, but far more importantly, Haruhi could be in pain. Tamaki bolted upright only to regret it. His head felt like Honey – sempai used it as a punching bag. His legs felt like he ran from his mansion to Haruhi's home. Oops, he did. If this was some strange punishment, then god was being far too cruel. "Tamaki?" Haruhi's worried voice killed his thoughts.

Tamaki said the first thought that came into his head. "Haruhi! Are you alright?"

Haruhi let out a slight giggle and Tamaki wondered if she was the one with head trauma, not him.

"You ran to my apartment, head bloody, and you ask if I'M okay. But yes, I'm alright."

"Well when you say it like THAT, I sound ridiculous!"

Then Haruhi did something Tamaki was not expecting. She voluntarily hugged him. Maybe she was just caught up in the moment or still afraid for Tamaki but she kissed him. ON THE LIPS! When the kiss ended, Haruhi just lied down in Tamaki's lap.

"Sorry… 'm tired. Stayed up when ya slept." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Oh Haruhi~ You do love da-, I mean me!" she giggled slightly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. About an hour later, Tamaki fell asleep aswell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ranka-san said, seeing the pair asleep. TOGETHER. ON HARUHI'S BED! Tamaki woke up immediately, but Haruhi continued her peaceful slumber.

"Aww c'mon Ranka-san. I ran here in the hail and rain just for Haruhi. Please be nice?" Ranka's face softened slightly. His fatherly instincts took over.

"Is she all right?" Ranka asked.

"Yeah I think all the crying from the storm tired her out. She was even sweet enough to take care of me."

"Oh that. Sorry I was too worried about MY DAUGHTER!" the emphasis stung Tamaki a little less after that kiss.

"Well just tell Haruhi when she wakes up that I want her to call me. I want to know how she's doing."


End file.
